Take me to Paradise
by KittyxCat1509
Summary: What would you say, when an accident prone, nerdy teacher was thrown into the mix with our favourite Task Force? It's crazy, right? Well Clara's life took a 360 when she met Steve McGarrett and Kono Kalakaua. Rated T for now (Steve/OC)
1. Hot Chunk

**Hey everyone. This is my first attempt on writing a Five-0 Story, so please bare with me and let me know what you think.**

**/**

**Chapter One**

"Okay guys. We finished for today." Clara said and put all the papers on her desk together. "Please remember that we have a day trip on Monday."

Smiling at her young students she pulled off her glasses, rubbing her eyes. Although they could be the devils in disguise, the children were wonderful.

Clara Matthews had moved to Honolulu after one of her co-workers at St. Andrews High-School had commanded her to Academy of the Sacred Hearts, a private parochial school. Anna, her boss, was of course happy that she was accepted. The had been talking every day about how the new school was and sometimes Clara would ask her things that she needed for the classes.

Clara had always been different. Even in high-school or college. She was one of the nerdy ones that usually were only asked out so they could do the home works the cooler kids didn't know where to start.

If you wanted to find Clara you had to look in a quite corner of the school or the library where she sat with a good book and read until the next class began.

She was happy that way. At least until now. Susan, one of the other teachers at the academy always invited her for a get together and usually there would attend the partners of all the teachers too, the only single one was her.

Sighing Clara shouldered her backpack and walked out of the building. Maybe a day at the beach would do her good. Just as she exited she saw one of her students, Grace Williams, talking to a man. A stranger in her eyes, non the less a hot chunk.

"Bad Clara." she whispered to herself and carefully made her way down the steps, knowing how accident prone she was.

"Uhm...Excuse me." she said softly hoping it would be enough to get his attention, but Grace and the man were still deeply engaged in their conversation.

Clara cleared her throat and began anew. "Excuse me, sir."

Finally the stranger looked up and Grace grinned at her. "Aloha."

"Hi." she smiled a bit at Grace but gave the man a dirty look. "I don't mean to be rude, but I think I can remember the face of Grace' father and you don't look like him."

The man was starting to say something but Grace interrupted him. "That's Uncle Steve, Ms Clara. He is Danno's partner with the Five-0. I told you about that."

Clara nodded her head and looked at the man in front of her. Her cheeks were flaming with embarrassment for accusing him of doing something bad to Gracie. "I-I'm really sorry sir, I didn't know that."

Steve smiled at her and held out the hand that wasn't holding onto Grace. "No worries. Steve."

"Grace."

He grinned and shook her hand, while taking a good look at her. He took the opportunity, seeing that Clara wasn't a real looker. She had a nice face and curvy body, which wasn't really something he went for, but she still had something about her that fascinated him.

"Uncle Steve!"

They hadn't even noticed but both had been looking intensely at the other, until Grace had interrupted them.

"Yeah, sorry Gracie." he said and took a last look at Clara. "We should go now, Danno is waiting for us with lunch."

Clara nodded her head and said her good-byes. She walked down the street to the next bus stop, unbeknownst to her Steve looked after Gracie's teacher.

"You like her Uncle Steve." Grace said and grinned at him.

"I don't even know her yet, Gracie." he tried to get out of it, but he knew Grace was just like her dad and wouldn't leave it alone until he had a date with Clara.

The thought had him stop in his tracks. A date with that nerdy teacher? Nahh. Shaking his head the two of them made their way towards Danny's Camaro. She wasn't his usual type, so why do it now? Sure, a curvy body was hot, no question, but he wouldn't go there

"Oh you would like her. She's really cool." Grace said and grinned at the man she called her uncle.

Steve shook his head and brought the daughter of his partner to him.

/

On her way home Clara couldn't get this Steve out of her head. He was the epitome of 'tall, dark and handsome'. A real hero by the way Grace had talked about the partner of her father.

He was a former SEAL working now for the government of Hawaii. And not just that, he was hot as hell.

"Ugh, Clara stop it!" she told herself and hit her forehead.

"Are you okay?" asked a voice coming from behind her. Hastily Clara turned around and came face to face with another woman. She had seen her with Grace and her father before. But the one thing she forgot, was the small container that stood behind her.

With a slight scream she stumbled over the obstacle and fell to the ground.

"Oh my god, are you hurt. I'm sorry I didn't want to startle you." the young woman said and helped her to sit up.

Clara gave her a sweet smile and grabbed her glasses, that had fallen off in the tumble. Once she had them back on, she could take a good look at the woman that stood before her. "Hey."

"Aloha." she grinned and took a good look at Clara herself. "Are you sure, you're alright?"

Clara nodded her head and shook the hand the young woman was offering. "I'm Clara."

"Kono, nice to meet you."

Clara nodded and retreated her hand back from Kono. "You are with the police, right?"

"Yeah, something like that. How did you know?"

"I saw you once outside the Academy standing with Grace and her father Det. Danny Williams."

Kono nodded her head and smiled at the teacher. "Oh, okay. Yes I'm working with him on the Five-0 Task Force for the governor."

"Nice it must be more exciting, than teaching kids how to write in proper English or how to draw a flower." she said and looked a bit sadly at the hawaiian woman.

Kono, laughed softly at that. "Well it get's exciting, but it's also quite dangerous." she said and gave Clara an uplifting smile. "What do you think about having a nice, cold shave ice. I know a place that has the best."

Clara grinned at the Officer in front of her. "I'd really like that."

/

So I hope you liked it. Please leave me your thoughts on the chapter.


	2. Meeting the Gang

**A/N: Thanks to all my readers and those of you that have reviewed and followed the story. I'm really glad you guys like it.**

**Chapter 2**

"So how long have you been in Hawaii?" Kono asked the woman walking next to her. She knew Clara couldn't be here for a long time, she assumed maybe a month or two. The woman was as pale as one could get, no tan, nothing.

"Actually I moved nearly a half a year ago. I must be really bad at all the stuff around here, if you think I just got to Hawaii." she said and laughed softly as Clara saw Kono's face. Brushing her long, brown hair out of her face, she pushed her glasses back up her nose, that had slipped down a bit.

"Oh, wow...I just...sorry." It was hard for her to find the right words. Clara was really an outsider to the Island, a Haole. "Well anyway we'll get you to fit in perfectly."

Both women laughed and walked down the street to the part of the beach, where Kamekona's Shave Ice and Shrimp shop was located.

/

"Goodness, what took you so long?" was the first that was out of Det. Danny Williams' mouth. "Hey monkey." the second. "I hope you were careful while driving with my daughter behind you." he warned the Commander

Steve just rolled his eyes as he took a seat beside his partner who was looking over his daughter to make sure she wasn't injured in any way.

"I'm sorry, we were slightly held up at Gracie's school." he said and greeted Lauren, his neighbor next door, who sometimes worked for Kamekona at his shrimp truck.

"What do you mean with 'held up'? Gracie?" Danny's face turned a slight ting of red.

"Calm down Danno, Uncle Steve just met Ms. Clara, my teacher." Grace explained and grinned as Kamekona came over and put a large Pizza with pineapple in front of her.

"Yeah, calm down Danno." Steve mimicked and ate his own slice of Pizza.

Danny did indeed calm down but looked slightly affronted at seeing his daughter eating the Pizza he hated the most.

"Clara?" he laid his head sideways and tried to think of the teacher she spoke of, but couldn't find it in his brain. Grace looked at her father and nodded her head.

"Yeah, you called her nerdy."

Danny's eyes widened as he heard the words she spoke. "Oh...Oh! Nerdy teacher Clara."

Steve rolled his own eyes and took a large bite of his own Pizza. "I don't think she is that nerdy. Maybe a book worm and really plain looking. Not like those people at the comic convention." he mumbled around his food.

The Detective nodded his head at that, not wanting to remember all those crazy people they had seen then. "But still. She's a Plain Jane."

"What's a Plain Jane, Uncle Steve?" Gracie asked the Commander which earned him a comical look from his partner.

"Ugh, well...it's just a nickname for some people who...uhm, well...work as teachers, I think." the last part was said so softly that neither father nor daughter understood it.

"Ah, okay." Grace said and went back to her meal, while Steve snickered at the explanation of his Partner.

"Oh by the way, Kono is coming, too." Danny said and pointed to their female coworker walking up to the lunch place.

Steve turned around and watched as Officer Kono Kalakaua made her way over to them together with the teacher...Clara.

"Oh you gotta be kiddin' me." Danny groaned and put his hands over his face.

Grace looked up as she heard her father moan and laughed loudly when she found Ms. Clara coming over with Kono.

"Aloha, Ms. Clara!" Grace shouted and waved to the teacher.

Once Clara had reached them she greeted the group in return, and then turned to Steve again. "I'm really sorry about the way I treated you before." she said as she sat down opposite from him.

Steve just waved it off earning a raised eyebrow from his partner, which he ignored. "Don't worry about it. You couldn't have known."

Clara smiled at him and nodded her head. "Mahalo."

A few seconds later Kamekona came over with a box full of shrimps – a new recipe of his as he said – and two pineapple Pizzas.

"If I had known we had such beautiful ladies here, I'd have dressed up for you." The gentle giant as Clara dubbed him said and laughed heartily. "You got yourself a mighty fine girl, boss."

The words caused Clara to blush a deep read while Steve shook his head at Kamekona's comment. "We're not together, brah."

The Hawaiian Giant just nodded his head and went back to the Shave Ice bar as the Five-0 group talked about a case they had been working on while Clara and Grace talked about her plans to go to the beach.

"Danno?" she tapped her father's shoulder, but he waved her off to wait.

"Danno." Grace tried again but still he didn't answer.

"Daddy!" this got his attention. His daughter never called him 'Daddy'. No way in hell.

"What's wrong monkey?" Danny asked her and smiled down at Grace, who was pouting, because his attention was diverted.

"I want to go to the beach with Ms. Clara." she said and looked expectantly at her father.

"But I wanted to have a day with you, monkey. Besides it's dangerous." He tried it the nice way and hoped that it worked, because his daughter would make a good cop someday.

Clara looked at the display between father and daughter and instantly felt guilty. "Gracie, it's alright. We can meet up another day. I bet your dad wants to do some really fun things with you."

"No." she said to her teacher and turned back to her father. "And you can see me nearly every day. I want to go to the beach, besides Uncle Steve can come too." And here came the guilt trip.

"I...Alright. You can go to the beach." Danny caved and looked over to Steve, who had a smug smile on his lips. "And you know what is even better? We go to the beach at Uncle Steve's house." he added and looked at his partner, who's smile turned into a deep scowl.

"Fine. My house, my beach, my rules." Steve said and took a large bite out of his Pizza. His team members and Clara held in their laughter at the banter between the two partners.

/

After the group had finished their lunch Steve had offered to take Clara back to his house, with Danny, Grace and Kono following behind them and Chin, who had a different engagement, would later on join them.

"So...uhm...I'm sorry for the display at lunch. It was just some light banter between Danny and me." he tried to explain while driving down the highway to his house.

Clara looked over at the Commander and gave him a sweet smile, while pushing her spectacles up her nose again. "Don't worry. I wouldn't have thought you guys would kill each other." she joked which caused Steve to chuckle softly.

"I hope it's alright for you to come with us to the beach." he said after a short while of silence. Somehow he found it easy to talk to the teacher. She was funny and down right sweet, though he would never say it to her. Looking over he could see the slight smile on her plump lips.

The teacher looked up, slightly startled, turning to him. "Hmm? Oh no, don't worry. Normally I would now just sit on the beach and read a good book, but knowing Gracie she is going to drag me in to the water anyway."

Once she had finished, Clara turned back to the window and looked at the nature that lay on the outside. Steve took that opportunity to take a good look at the nerdy teacher.

He had to think on the conversation he had with Danny before Kono and her arrived. She was of course plain looking and seemed quite introvert but still knew how to hold a good conversation. Altogether she was different. So different from any woman he ever met or dated.

"I was thinking that maybe later on we could have a barbecue. Then you can meet Chin too. He is Kono's cousin." Steve didn't know what possessed him to ask her to stay but he sure knew that he wanted Clara to be there with them.

"I...Sure if it's okay with you." She was uncertain what his motive behind this was, but agreed anyway, for peace sake.

"Yeah, I'd like that." The Commander said and turned off the highway and towards the road, where his home was located, all the while watching the teacher sitting in the seat beside him.

/

**A/N that was it for the second chapter. Let me know what you think of it. Thanks guys.**


	3. Beach Fun

**Chapter 3**

"Ms. Clara look!" she could hear Grace calling from a few feet away where Kono taught her how to surf. Clara looked up from the book she was reading intensely and smiled at her student. The girl was always sweet and loveable. And absolutely funny, something she must have gotten from her father too.

"You're looking good there!" Clara said loudly, so she could hear her, which caused Danny's daughter to grin like an idiot and then she turned to her father and stuck out her tongue. "See Danno, Ms. Clara thinks I can do it too."

Grace's father just shook his head and stood by the edge of the water, not daring to go near it. Even Steve and Kono were laughing at the display, Clara following suit. Once the Commander heard the tinkling laugh he turned and watched the teacher sitting on a towel with a book.

He couldn't believe that she would be at the beach, but not go near the water. So Steve made up his mind and headed towards Clara. He stood in front of her and waited for a reaction, which he got as soon as he blocked the sun.

"Hey, you've stopped my tanning process." she mock whined as she looked up at him, squinting from under her sunglasses.

Steve laughed, crossing his arms over his chest, which gave Clara the opportunity to study him even more.

"I'm just doing this so you will get up of your lazy bum and join us in the water." he grinned and waited for her reaction, knowing it might annoy her just a bit.

"Lazy bum, huh?" Clara asked, then turned back to her book. "If you're going to be mean, then I'll just sit out here while you go and play with Gracie."

Steve's face fell slightly but he recovered before anyone could see him. "Listen Clara I'm so..." he tried to say but couldn't finish as the teacher jumped up and ran past him.

"Last one in the water is a rotten egg!" she singsonged and jumped into the waves together with Kono and Grace.

After the shock left him and he registered what Clara had done, Steve too jumped into the waves and even had Danny with them, which was like a premier on their part.

Both the Commander and Detective decided to take their revenge on the girls, so Danny sneaked up behind his daughter, while Steve came up behind Clara. Both nodded their heads and lifted the two females out of the water.

Clara and Grace let out a loud squeal before they ended in the ocean. Spluttering they came up and sent death glares in the direction of the two males.

"You are one very evil man." Clara said mock angry and then went back to the beach. She pushed her wet hair out of her face and rearranged her cover up. The teacher had always been self-conscious and didn't want to have everyone see her body that way.

Though she was very good at acting, because Steve instantly felt guilty for doing what he did.

"Clara!" He started and jogged up to her as best as he could in the water. "I'm sorry. We were just having some fun. Please don't be angry."

Hearing his apology a grin spread over her face, but Clara didn't dare show it to him. "And I was having fun." she said without turning around.

"Oh, you call reading a book on the beach fun? I think that is really boring." he said, crossing his arms over his chest and waiting for the teachers answer.

"Yeah it's fun, but do you know what's funnier?" she asked and turned around, the grin now in place before she caught the Navy SEAL off guard and pushed him into the water.

Sputtering he came up and looked up at Clara. She was laughing at him, with Kono, Danny and Grace joining her.

"This was more fun." she said and held out her hand to help him get up from the water.

Steve couldn't believe that this nerdy woman could turn a three-sixty and morph into such a character. It was like someone changed roles with her. He couldn't help himself and so he also started laughing at the scene.

A fifth laughter joined them and everyone looked up at Chin standing on the edge of the water.

"Can someone tell me what has been so funny?" he asked and looked expectantly at his partner from the task force.

"Super SEAL over here got dunked by our Little teacher there." Danny said, grinning like a Cheshire cat, while both Kono and Grace giggled at the Detective.

"Okay, lets get ready for the barbecue before the meat gets bad." Steve said and everyone could see that he was slightly embarrassed that a woman, nearly three heads smaller than him was able to overpower a trained Navy SEAL.

Chin and Danny agreed and the girls also made their way into Steve's home to change their clothing.

"I'm done, you can use the guest room now." Kono said once she came down the stairs. Clara thanked her and made her way up said stairs. As she reached the top she came to an abrupt stop, Clara had forgotten to ask which room was the guest room.

Letting out a deep sigh she opened the door she assumed would lead to the room in question.

But once she walked inside, Clara let out a loud gasp, swiftly putting a hand over her eyes and turning around. There stood Lieutenant Commander Steven J. McGarrett in all his glory.

She could feel the heat in her cheeks as she had gotten a good glimpse of the man in front of her. A well built, bronze Adonis. Those were the first thoughts that raced through Clara's head before she told herself to calm down and get her mind out of the gutter.

Hastily grabbing the sheets from the bed, Steve put it around his waist. Clara could her the rustling of the sheets and turned as soon as he cleared his throat, not daring to look at him again.

"I'm really sorry about that. I forgot to ask Kono which room was the guest room. Steve, I" she rambled on, not stopping until she could feel his hand on her shoulder. Her cheeks were red hot with a blush staining it.

"Hey, Clara. It's okay. No harm no foul, alright. Nothing happened." he assured her and softly lifted her chin, so he could look at her. "You can change in the room next to mine, or in the bathroom across the hall which ever you prefer."

The teacher softly nodded her head thanking him and left for said room to change out of her wet clothes.

Even though they were in separate rooms, both had the same reaction to what had happened just now.

Steve let out a long sigh and first had to sit down on his bed, raking his hands through his short hair. It took all his will power not to pounce the teacher right now. Just seeing her in that little one piece out on the beach let his blood drift downward.

And here he thought she was not his type. Steve knew he should never get involved with Clara. It would just end badly with one of them getting hurt.

"Damn." he muttered softly before he finished dressing in a pair of jeans and his usual Polo shirt.

/

**A/N so I hope you guys liked it and it wasn't too OOC. Please let me know what you thought of it.**


	4. Moving Too Fast

**Sorry it took me so long to update. For all those who want to know what Clara looks like, I used Rachel McAdams as her face model with a curvier body.**

**Chapter 4**

Clara got out of the shower. She had decided to take one to get the salt water and sand off of her body. And it also gave her a chance to rearrange her thoughts. The unexpected Meeting with Steve in his room had her head in a jumble. Her feelings

She couldn't be falling for the Commander, could she? "Fuck!" she whispered as she stepped out of the shower. Hastily she pulled the towel around her body and started to get dressed. Clara was pulled out of her thoughts regarding Steven J. McGarrett by a knock sounding at the door.

"Clara, you okay?" she could here Kono's voice coming from the other side. "Steve send me to tell you that dinner will be ready soon.

"I...Thanks Kono, I'm down in a bit. I'll just get dressed real quick." she said and finished pulling her shorts up.

A few minutes later Clara came down the stairs and went out to the lanai were the others were already preparing for the dinner. Hearing her footsteps Steve looked up and smiled at her. He, too, had been thinking about his feelings but Steve knew he couldn't and shouldn't act upon them.

"Hello sailor!" he heard from beside him, pulling his interest away from the teacher.

There stood Catherine Rollins. She was on leave again, judging by the clothes she was wearing.

"Oh, hey." he said, giving her a smile and welcoming hug. Only Catherine had other plans and kissed him soundly on his lips. Lucky for Steve his co-workers didn't see it.

On the other hand Clara wasn't sure what to feel. As she came outside she saw a woman kissing Steve and it made her insides crawl. Somehow she wanted to be kissed by him like that.

"Clara!" Kono called her and grinned at the teacher. Clara looked up and went over to the other Detectives, walking by Steve and the other woman. Moving past the couple she felt the Commanders eyes on her, but she never looked back.

"So what is for dinner?" Clara asked once she took a seat beside Grace and Danny.

"Well Steve makes a mean Steak, so prepare your taste buds." the Jersey Detective said and put the salad on Grace's plate.

"You need to eat the salad, too, Danno. It's better for your heart." his daughter said.

"I know Monkey, but thanks for telling me."

Grace grinned at him and started with her salad. Clara smiled and looked over at Kono. "Who's the woman with Steve?" she asked and put the salad on her own plate.

The Hawaiian detective looked over to the lanai, where their boss stood with Catherine. "Oh, well she works for the Naval Intelligence. She is a friend of Steve."

Clara nodded her head and took a quick sip of her coke.

"Okay everyone. I got the meat, so lets eat." Finally Steve had come and brought the steak for which everyone had been waiting for.

/

All had been enjoying the dinner. It was a real big family sitting at the table and fun with each other. But then Catherine turned to Clara.

"So how long did you know the guys?" she asked and smiled at the woman sitting across from Steve and her.

The Five-0 team stopped their chewing and watched the exchange between the teacher and Steve's long time friend.

"Well I only just met them today after I accused Steve of harming Danny's daughter when he came to get Grace from school. Later on Kono brought me to Kamekona's where I met him again and he invited me along." she said, the words coming slightly harsher than Clara wanted to.

"Oh well, it's nice to meet you, too, then Clara." Catherine said, after every one at the table seemed to have forgotten that she was never introduced to their new friend.

Clara gave her a tight smile, feeling the jealousy creeping into her heart.

Throughout the dinner, Steve took the opportunity to study the teacher more closely. Clara was reserved but still talked her fair share with him and his friends, he knew now that she was a really good artist and by the praise from Grace a very good teacher too. And yet there was something bothering her.

"Well I better go now. I have a few papers to grade." she said standing up and waving off any of the protests that came from the Task Force members. She went inside to get her things and shortly after came out again to say her good-byes.

Steve jumped from his place and walked over to Clara, Catherine's and Danny's eyes following him. "I'll give you a lift." he said and led her out to his truck.

'What was that?' Kono mouthed at Danny who shrugged his shoulders. That there was something between their boss and friend and the teacher, they all could see, but still weren't sure what it was and if both would act upon it.

Together the Commander and the teacher made their way to his truck, but not before Clara spoke her mind. "You know, you don't have to do that." she said and looked over at Steve.

"I know, but I want to. And besides it gives me sometime to get to know you better."

Clara didn't know how to feel about this. The only thing she could see in her minds eye was the kiss he shared with Catherine. So the only thing she told him was where she lived.

She could hear Steve clearing his throat many times, but decided not to ask him if everything was alright.

"So..uhm...do you have anything planned for tomorrow?" he finally asked and Clara turned her head to look at him.

"No, not as of yet."

Steve nodded his head and looked back ahead. Normally he would have gotten to Clara's address by now, but he decided to take it slow, though he wasn't sure where all this was coming from. He was a Seal, he shouldn't feel like such a pussy.

"Well, if you are free, would you like to meet up?"

Clara looked at him, he sounded awefully hopeful. She shook her head and moved her gaze back down to her lap.

"Listen Steve, you're really nice and so are your friends, but I don't think it's good for us to meet some more." She stopped and let out a sigh of relief as the truck came up in front of her building.

"You should do that with Catherine. She would be a better match."

Fuck. That was it.

"Clara, she isn't"

"Stop it Steve, you don't need to defend yourself." Clara said and got out of the truck, not giving him the time to tell her good-bye.

She had hastily made her way towards her door. Once inside Clara leaned against it and breathed a sigh. Maybe it was the right decision to leave before anything could go wrong. Nodding her head at her own declaration she proceeded to get ready for bed.

/

**A/N hope you liked it, please let me know what you think about it.**


	5. Trusting a Killer

**Chapter 5**

About two month later Clara found herself in front of the mirror in her bedroom. A few days after the dinner at Steve's Clara met someone at one of the parties hosted at the school for the teachers.

Jason was invited as a Plus-One for Sandra, another teacher for music. They had hit it off pretty good and so they went on a few dates.

Another one was today. She had already dressed in one of her two better dresses, which only left her to apply the make-up and do her hair. She left her glasses on, because what was the use in having contact lenses if you always forgot to take them out.

If Jason might like her better if she would leave the glasses off?

Clara was pulled away from her thoughts by a knock on her door. The teacher could feel a smile stealing itself on her features as she moved to open said door, but it was quickly replaced by a frown as she saw who stood there.

"Steve?" she asked and leaned on the door frame.

Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett was standing in front of her and giving her one of his knee weakening smile. She hadn't heard from in in a while and was sure she wouldn't see him in the future.

"Hey, I...wow, you look good." he said which caused her to blush furiously.

"Well, thank you. But what are you doing here?"

At the question Steve started to scratch his head to come up with a good answer but seemed to be devoid of one.

"I...Well...actually I wanted to ask you if you wanted to meet up with the gang again, tomorrow I mean."

Clara sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm sorry Steve, I really can't do that. I have a date tonight and I need to grade papers." She told him dryly and looked behind him as there was movement.

"Jason!" she said smiling and went back inside her flat to get her purse, which was on a side board near the door.

At that moment Steve took the opportunity to get a closer look at this Jason. He seemed friendly enough but he still had a bad feeling about him.

"Aloha, I'm Jason Paulson. Nice to meet you." the guy said, putting his hand out for Steve to shake.

"Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett, nice to meet you, too." he said giving him a friendly hand shake.

There was no use to cause any suspicion.

Clara returned and grabbed Jason's hand, after closing the door behind her. Turning to Steve she gave him a smile, although it didn't reach her eyes.

"Well, we'll see each other again, I think." she said and left him behind at her closed door.

/

"Boss?" Kono asked and knocked on the door to Steve's office.

He looked up and motioned for her to continue. "We got a case."

Steve got up and followed Kono to the main room where she put all the information up onto the screens. The Commander was looking at the photos of the victim while Kono and Chin were typing on the work surface table.

"Emily James, 24. She was found this morning in a dumpster near Queen's Medical Center. COD was strangulation caused by a belt or something else. We're still waiting for the results from the lab."

Steve nodded his head and turned to Danny. "We're going to head to Max's and take a look at the vic's body."

Taking the keys to the Camero out of Danny's hands the two men headed out. "Why do you always have to drive _my _car?" the Jersey detective whined but still followed his partner.

Once they were inside the car the blonde looked at the commander. "What's wrong with you today?"

Danny had noticed that ever since Steve had gotten back from his visit to Clara's he was wearing a permanent sulk on his face.

"I met Clara's new boyfriend." he replied shortly shifting in his seat, while his partner gave him a curious look.

"Ahh. And what's wrong with her having a boyfriend?"

Steve sighed looking out onto the street. "Nothing. I'm happy for her. I just" he stopped, pulling his hand through his hair. "I don't like that guy, Danny."

"Well we can't really change that, it's her choice, Steve." he said and swallowed the next words he wanted to say, once he saw the look on the face of his Partner. "But maybe we should get him checked out, just so you can rest assured."

The Commander nodded his head and willed his mind to think back on the case.

/

"Max. What do you have for us?" was the first thing that came out of Steve McGarrett's mouth once they entered the morgue. Max Bergman turned away from his piano on which he had been playing until the two members of the Five-0 Task Force arrived.

"Well hello to you, too, Detective and Commander." he said looking expectantly at the men.

"Sorry Max. Hello Max." Danny said, giving Steve a dirty look at his lack of manners.

"Well I have found some interesting things." he started and showed the dead body to Danny and Steve.

"TOD is approximately at eleven pm last night. The strangulation marks are indeed caused by a belt. I found some imprints at the victims throat that might be from the buckle. I also found something that will make you extremely happy." Dr. Bergman gave them a grin, that was totally uncharacteristically for him.

He held up a small piece of foil for both the Commander and Detective to see.

"This gentlemen is a partial fingerprint. I found it on her collar bone. The killer must have had some kind of glue or other substance on his fingers before he strangled Ms. James. Good luck in finding something."

Steve and Danny nodded their heads and thanked Max before they left the morgue. On the way back to the HQ Steve called Chin telling him that he was sending the photos from Max, so he could start with the imprints.

/

"This is really nice Jason. I didn't know you could be such a romantic." Clara laughed as he pulled her into his body.

They had gone to another fancy restaurant, too fancy for Clara, but she wouldn't protest again. The first time she did, she thought Jason would have her head for it. He was never violent or anything but the look he sent her made her shut up about the whole thing.

"Just the best for you, darling." he said and kissed her cheek.

"Are you ready to order, sir." the blonde waitress asked Jason as she came back to their table.

"Yeah. I'll have the steak medium-rare with a plate of roasted potatoes on the side. And a bottle of Merlot." he told her and handed the menu card back to the woman and looked over at Clara, who was still studying the card.

Clearing his throat caused the young teacher to look up and blush bright red. "Sorry, I'll...uh take the Chicken breast with pasta and a small salad on the side." She thanked the waitress and smiled at Jason.

"Sorry it took me so long. It's hard to choose from so many things." Clara apologized.

"Yeah, I know." He didn't say much, just gave her a look that caused her to shudder.

"Jason, I'll just go to the bathroom. I'll be back in a few."

Her date nodded his head and looked back down at his cell phone that had been beeping for some time now.

/

Both Detective and Commander stood in the main room of Five-0 HQ watching as Kono and Chin ran the pictures and the fingerprints, they brought from the morgue, through the system.

Ever since Danny had spoken to him about Clara, Steve was debating on calling her, but thought better of it, as it would only cause problems.

And then they heard the tell tale sign of the computer finding a match.

"We got it boss. Fingerprints match a Samuel Weston." Kono spoke and pulled the pictures of the suspect onto the screen.

"And I got a match on the imprint. It's from a custom shop down at Kalakaua Ave. I already called to get the surveillance tape, they're sending it shortly." Chin informed Steve and showed him that pictures.

The Commander looked closely at the rap sheet of Samuel Weston and the picture that was shown with it. "Kono, get me the license of a Jason Paulson."

The young Officer did as told and swiped the surface so the license card was also on the screen, next to the picture of Weston. Steve looked between the two intensely and then let out a slow breath. Cursing he turned around to face his team.

"What's wrong, Super SEAL?" Danny asked him, looking over at the screens.

"I wasn't sure about this guy, but now I am. Jason Paulson and Samuel Weston are the same person. We need to get to Clara ASAP." he said grabbing the keys and pulled out his phone, calling Clara, while Danny ran after him.

/

Clara shortly afterward returned from the rest rooms and saw Jason heading in her direction. She smiled at him but still questioned why he was there.

"Jason, what's wrong?" she asked and put her hand on his arm.

Her date in turn grabbed her arm and roughly dragged her out of the restaurant. His phone had been ringing for some time, before he got the message that someone had found out about his real identity. "I'm not Jason, bitch. And if you don't shut up, I'll kill you. Slowly."

Once at his car he opened the door and shoved her down into the seat, getting in himself. Jason reached over in the glove compartment and pulled out a gun, causing Clara to let out a loud gasp.

"Jason, what?"

"Shut up!" he shouted pointing the gun at her and then driving off towards his own house.

/

"Chin get me a trace on Clara's number. Fast." Steve told his team partner while driving far past the speed limit to get to where the teacher was located.

"Driver slower, Steve, please!" Danny interrupted the two and held tightly to his seat, as his Partner took a corner too fast.

"Okay, I got it. The signal is coming from Nuuanu-Punchbowl, 3302 Kaohinani Dr. They stopped there."

"Good, we're nearly there. Send back-up, too. We will need it." the Commander said and disconnected the call.

Again Danny shouted at his friend and partner to slow down. "If we're wound around a tree we can't help Clara anymore!"

Only at the mention of the young woman did the ex-SEAL slow down a fraction, but still drove fast enough to get to their Location on time.

"Hey Steve, are you alright?" Danny asked his partner as he saw the worry crossing his features.

At first the Ex-Navy SEAL wanted to nod his head, but decided to tell the truth. "No, I'm worried about Clara. She doesn't know how to defend herself against a killer. What if we're too late?" Steve breathed out and raked a hand through his hair.

"Steve, you're a Seal, we will be there in two minutes tops, I think she can handle herself for that time." Danny knew that, what he was saying was a total lie, but he knew his partner and friend would freak out. Especially because he now saw the extent of Steve's feelings.

Steve put the Camero into park and jumped out of the car, already with his bulletproof vest on. The Jersey Detective followed closely behind him, his gun drawn. They both silently moved up to the door, but turned when they heard a few cars pulling up also.

Chin and Kono had come to their aid together with HPD. Steve nodded at his team members and gave them a sign to prepare for the entry.

/

Jason dragged Clara into his house, his gun always trained on her.

"Now, my dear, be a good girl and sit down over there." he said and pushed her down onto the couch.

Once she sat there he started pacing, always looking over at her. Clara was cowering in her seat, not daring to make a sound while silent tears ran down her face. She watched him like a hawk, afraid Jason would really be true to his word and kill her. And then he suddenly stopped.

"You know, Clara, I don't even like you." he said. "You're not even that nice to look at." And that comment hit home, hurting her more than any physical pain he could cause her.

Jason finished his short rant and grabbed her face, hard. The tears that spilled out ran over his hand. He snarled and slapped her hard across the face, making her glasses fly across the room.

Clara cried out and held her throbbing cheek.

"Please Jason. I don't know what I did wrong, but please don't kill me." she pleaded, her silent cries now turning into loud sobbing.

The man she had assumed to be loveable, smart and funny stood there holding her at gun point. He sat down across from her and looked Clara up and down. Then a smirk crossed his lips.

"I'm not Jason Paulson. My name is Samuel Weston. And you know what the best part is. I'm a killer. So you should be extra nice to me or poof...your dead."

Clara locked wide eyes on him, daring not to make a sound. Inside she prayed that someone would come and rescue her. But then Jason, no Samuel continued his story.

"I killed eight women. They were all just like you. Sweet, innocent. I took them out to dinner, drugged them and then killed them. Just like I planned to do it with you."

While talking he had stood up and went back to the couch, where Clara was sitting. He sat down next to her and started kissing her neck. The young woman shuddered under his ministrations. It felt wrong in so many ways.

"But no, you had to go and ruin it. Bringing that cop into the game. Though he won't help you now, love." Samuel grinned and slapped her again, hard, making her fall to the floor.

He grabbed her hair and dragged Clara to her knees. Sam cocked the gun and pointed it at her head. And right in that instant the teacher knew, that her life was over.

"I'm going to kill you know, babe. But for you I will do it quickly." he snarled pulling her head back by her hair, holding on tightly.

Clara sobbed loudly and pleaded with her attacker to let her go, but he would have none of it, only using more force pulling.

"Say a little prayer and the Lord might have mercy on you, whore." She wasn't sure if Sam was talking to her or to someone else, but she still did as told, praying, though not for forgiveness, but for someone to come and get her out of here.

"Good-bye, sweetheart." Sam said and Clara thought she could hear the trigger being pulled back. The tears flowing, making her taste their saltiness. Just as she thought all hope was lost, a sigh of relief left her lips, when she heard the voice.

"Samuel Weston! Five-0! Open the door!" she could hear Steve's voice coming from the front door of Sam's house. Her shoulders sagged slightly, knowing that her prayers were heard and her new friends had found her in time.

"Yeah, fuck you, too, Commander." Samuel shouted back and pressed the muzzle tighter to Clara's head.

The distinct sound of a door being kicked in could be heard and Steve walked into the living room, gun drawn and trained at the killer. With a quick flick of his eyes he assessed the situation they were in. Clara looked very beaten, she was probably sporting a black eye and bruises along her jaw by tomorrow, but otherwise she seemed fine. In the corner of his eyes, Steve could see Danny joining them, his gun trained also.

"Weston, lower the gun and let her go. We know that you killed Emily. And we also found out about the other women. Give up." the Commander said, not daring to lower his weapon.

Sam would have none of it. He just grinned like the madman he was and used the butt of his gun to knock Clara out. He hit her on the temple and let go of her hair. Now that he didn't have to bother with the woman he pointed his gun at the two men near the entrance. Samuel fired two shots making Danny raced for cover, so he wouldn't get shot at.

"I'm telling you Steve, if I get shot again, I'll blame you." he shouted so his partner could hear it loud and clear.

But from his perch the Jersey Detective couldn't help without getting hurt or even get someone else hurt. He chanced a glance toward Clara, who was slowly gaining consciousness again. Steve just muttered a curse and headed for Weston.

"Put the gun down and I'll go easy on you." Steve said taking a chance with the killer.

"I don't think so." Samuel said, put ran at the Ex-Seal and started to fight him. Steve put his gun away in his thigh-holster and fought off all his advances.

Although he was going against a trained Naval Commander, Weston could still hold his own. Both men already sported a busted lip and some scraps on their cheeks. The fight would have been evened out, if Samuel hadn't gotten hold of Steve's gun, having lost his own in the hand-fight.

"Now Lt. Commander, who has the upper hand? I will always win." he proudly stated, pointing the gun at Steve.

Unbeknownst to both men, Clara had gotten up from the floor and found the gun, that had belonged to Weston. Danny was still behind his cover not able to help as fast as he wanted to and Chin and Kono were nowhere in sight. She took it and cocked the gun, making the safety click off. Clara pointed it at Samuel and felt her vision go blurry with tears. "Bastard." she muttered quietly and pulled the trigger.

/

**A/N: so a really long one for you guys, hope you liked it, let me know what you think.**


	6. New Feelings

**A/N thanks to all readers for their reviews and for following the story. It means a lot**

**Chapter 6**

Hearing the loud bang of a shot being fired Steve and Danny looked over to where the sound came from. Clara had pulled the trigger and shot Weston in the shoulder. The kick of the gun sending her already unsteady form to the ground.

Samuel lay on the ground, groaning from the pain, but no one was going feel sorry for him. McGarrett turned to his partner pointing at the man in front of him.

"Book 'em, Danno." he said and went over to Clara, who still had the gun trained on Weston.

"Clara, it's okay. He can't hurt you anymore." he said, holding his hands out for her to see, that he meant no harm.

But the teacher couldn't help herself. The tears fell from her eyes with no way of stopping them and her whole body shook so much, that her teeth began to chatter. Steve grabbed the gun, making sure the safety clip was in place and pulled the young woman into his arms.

"Shh, you're alright now." he told her, stroking Clara's hair and consoling her.

Meanwhile Danny had taken Samuel Weston into custody and led him out to where Chin and Kono were standing.

"Where's the boss?" Kono asked and took her safety vest off.

"Still inside. Clara shot this vermin here." Danny told them shoving the man into one of the HPD cruisers.

Kono gasped and Chin's eyes widened at the words the Jersey detective spoke. They looked behind him as Steve exited the house with Clara in his arms. She was visibly shaken from the whole ordeal and Kono went over to her new friend, wanting to help.

"Oh my god. Clara." she said and took her friend into her arms, mindful of her injuries.

By now the silent tears that had been running down her cheeks, had turned into full blown sobbing again.

"I killed him. I killed a man." she mumbled on Kono's shoulder but the young Officer shook her head and stroked Clara's hair.

"No, you just hurt him. Like he hurt all those other people." she said and pulled the teacher away, so Kono could get a good look at her.

Her eyes were blotchy from all the crying and her cheek and left eye sported a nice bruise. Clara dried her eyes and nodded at what her friend said. She stepped away from her and looked back at Steve who told Chin the whole story.

She walked over and looked between the two men. "Can I please go home?"

Steve gave her a once over and decided against dragging her to the hospital. "Sure, but you should get that checked out." he said, pointing to her eye and cheek.

"I will. Tomorrow." she told him and the Commander knew then, that she wouldn't want to do anything else, then head home. He nodded his head and led her over to the Camero.

On the way over he told Danny that he was taking Clara to her home. His partner nodded his head and told him to go, that he would wrap up the case.

They drove in silence. Clara not daring to look anywhere but at her lap. If Steve hadn't heard her quiet sniffles he would have thought her a statute. With out saying anything, he moved his right hand from the wheel and grabbed her left one, intertwining their fingers.

"I'm sorry." she said, a sob coming from her mouths.

Steve closed his eyes and parked the car on the side of the road. He turned around to look at Clara, making sure she understood what he was saying. "No. You don't have to be sorry. The guy was bad news, but there was no way you could have known. We wouldn't have known if it weren't for his fingerprints."

All the while Clara nodded her head, looking at Steve. "Can you stay with me. I'm afraid." she said.

The Commander nodded his head and brushed a piece of hair out of her face. "I will stay."

He started the car again, moving onward to her apartment.

/

A short drive later, Steve parked his truck in front of the building. He looked over at Clara who had fallen asleep sitting up and leaning on the window. Lightly Steve shook her shoulder, so as not to alert her.

"Clara." he said softly. "We're home."

Only a few seconds later she groaned and stretched in her seat, causing the skirt of her dress ride up her legs. Steve couldn't help but let his eyes wander over the tanned skin there. Feeling her eying him, he shook his head and cleared his throat.

"We should probably get inside." he spoke not stopping to look her in the eye.

But it was Clara, that stopped the eye sex, as Danny would have called it. Shaking her head and getting rid of any inappropriate Images, she answered him. "We should."

Steve grabbed his duffel bag from the back of the truck and walked around, helping Clara to get out. She took out her keys from her purse and opened the door to her apartment, once they had reached her floor.

Clara threw her bag on the bench by the door in the hall and put her keys into a small dish next to the bench. With out saying a word she made her way to her bedroom and closed the door. Steve felt like she was shutting him out, so he, too, put his bag down on the bench and followed after the teacher.

He walked inside and found Clara laying on the bed side ways with her eyes closed. Shaking his head at the picture, Steve pulled her heels of and laid her fully on the bed. He was just about to pull the covers over her body, when he looked down at her and heard Clara mumble something, then he felt her hand grabbing his own.

"Stay." she said looking up at the Commander.

"I will, on your couch."

Clara shook her head and pulled on his hand. "No. Stay right here next to me." she told him and move over so there was a space for him on the bed.

Steve scratched his head, but decided to do what she asked for. He sat on the bed and pulled of his boots, leaving his shirt and cargos on, not wanting to scare her more than she already was. The ex-Seal laid back on the bed, which was a bit too small for two people, and turned on the side, looking at Clara.

"What's wrong?"

"Would you think me a wimp, if I told you I'm scared?" she asked Steve looking him deeply in the eyes.

"And why should I think that? Everyone has a right to be scared, and with what you have been through today, I would be concerned if you weren't."

Clara blinked and moved closer to Steve. There was a connection, both could feel that. As if asking for permission, he looked at her face, before he reached out and brushed a lock away, that had fallen in face.

"Can you show me how to defend myself?" She wanted to feel confident and be able to hurt everyone that wanted to hurt her or the ones she cared about.

"I...sure. I mean I would feel better, too, knowing you could do some harm." Steve tried to joke with her, getting at least some kind of reaction out of the young woman in front of him.

And then he saw it, a slow smile grazing her features, causing him to jump from joy on the inside. It was so untypical of him, to have these feelings, being a SEAL and all, but Clara had a way about her, that melted even the toughest of his walls.

"Thanks Steve." she said and laid her head back down on the pillow, while Steve made sure that she was in fact sleeping. He sighed and closed his eyes, too, putting his arm around her.

/

The next time Steve woke up was around four in the afternoon. He turned and looked at Clara who was curled around her pillow like a cat. Making sure not to wake her, the Commander loosened his arms around her body and got out of the bed.

Quietly he made his way from the room and grabbed his mobile, that was stowed in his duffel bag. He dialed Danny's number and waited until his partner answered it.

"Well hello to you, Mr. Super SEAL Commander. What can I do for you this lovely afternoon." Danno asked him and Steve couldn't help but laugh lightly at the greeting.

"I need to get Clara back to HPD so she can give them a statement." he said and heard his partner, try to argue with him.

"Are you sure she is up to it?" the Jersey detective asked, not sure if he was making the right decision.

"The sooner we do it, the better it will be for all of us, especially Clara."

He heard Danny sighing and knew that he partner wasn't alright with the way he was working again, but Steve knew that the teacher was tougher than she seemed.

"I'll just wake her up and then we'll come by the HQ." he said and then looked up when he saw movement in the corner of his eye.

There stood Clara, her arms crossed over her chest, looking at Steve. With out saying a word he hung up the phone and walked over to her. Now he could see the full potential of her bruises. Her eye was nearly shut swollen and her cheek had a cut from where Weston had hit her.

"You okay?" Steve asked her and put his hands on her shoulder.

Clara nodded her head and walked around him. "We should probably go now. The sooner the better, right?"

The Commander was dumbfounded at hearing this. It was as if she was a robot, not one emotion in her voice.

"Clara listen, if you aren't up to it, it's okay. Just tell me and we postpone it." he tried to stop her, wanting to know if she was really doing alright.

"Stop it Steve!" she raised her voice. It was the first time he witnessed it. "That man killed eight women. He wanted to do the same to me." she spoke and her voice calmed again. "I want him gone, so he can never hurt anybody again."

He could see it in her eyes, that she was determined to get him away from every potential victim. Steve nodded his head and too got ready.

Quietly they drove to the HPD, where Clara gave her statement and also met up with Danny, Kono and Chin. Once she had finished with her statement, he could see that she felt lighter, that the pressure of something bad happening again was gone. And he was glad at seeing this side anew.

/

**A/N So another chapter, please let me know what you guys think. Thanks**


	7. Governor's Ball and funny Feelings

**A/N Happy New Year everyone, a new chapter finally :D So after surfing the web again and seeing pictures of Kat Dennings I will use her from now on as actress for the role of Clara, just thought you might want to know.**

**Chapter 7**

The next couple of days found Clara stressing about a project with her class. She had asked the director of the school if she could take her class on a hiking trip to get good pictures for the kids to draw.

"Please sir. It would be a very good opportunity for the children to see the nature and be able to get the inspiration for our project." she said and hoped to bring her boss onto her side.

He looked at her intently, but then let out a long sigh. "If anything happens to any of the children, it will be on you, Ms. Matthews. I want you to make sure that the class is safe and take a good guide with you." her boss said and leaned forward, giving her another stern look.

"Thank you sir. You don't know how much this means to me."

"Oh but I think I do, Miss. If anything goes wrong this will be the last friendly conversation we had."

The statement wasn't to be taken lightly, so Clara nodded her head and left the office, thanking the director on her way out. Sighing with relief she pushed her glasses back up her nose and pushed her hair out of her face.

So her mission was to get her boss to agree on the hiking trip with her class, now her next one was to get someone who new the area like the back of his hand. A smile spread across her face as she thought about the right person.

With determination showing on her features, Clara hailed a cab, driving to the Five-0 Headquarters. She just hoped he would agree to help her out. Once the car stopped in front of the building, the teacher paid the driver and made her way inside.

It seemed like it was a slow day, as both Chin and Kono where sitting at a table in a far corner of their HQ room, Danny was on the phone in his office and Steve, she could see looking at files in his own.

Clara grinned as she saw the too cousins looking at her and greeting the younger woman.

"Aloha. What are you doing here?" Kono asked her friend and gave her a tight hug, before Chin proceeded to do the same.

"Actually I am here to ask something of your boss." she said and looked over to the Commander, who had just stopped working on his papers.

"Yeah sure, go right ahead." Chin told her and left again with Kono.

Clara walked over to the glass door of Steve's office and opened it, while gently knocking, so she wouldn't startle him. He looked up and smiled at her, before standing from his seat.

"Hey, everything alright?" He was concerned, that she could see in his eyes, even if his voice didn't confirm it.

"Yeah. I wanted to ask you something." she said and looked down at her feet, not knowing how to act around him now.

Clara liked Steve, of that she was sure, but she didn't know if he felt the same for her.

"Yeah sure. What is it?" He was leaning against his desk, crossing his arms over his chest, making the tattoo's on his upper arms visible.

The teacher swallowed and shook her head to get rid of the images fluttering across her brain. But it wasn't an easy task for her.

"I...uhm...well. I talked to my boss this morning and I want to do a project with my class. I want them to get inspiration for their drawings and well I need someone to guide us through the jungle." she rambled on and Steve closed his eyes trying to decipher what she was telling him.

He held up his hand and started rephrasing her words again. "You want to go to the jungle? With your class? With me, as your guide?" he asked and watched the woman in front of him closely.

Clara nodded her head. "That does about cover it." she said and wrung her hands again, hoping the Commander would agree.

"You know, that I would never agree to it. It's dangerous out there, especially with so many people. Children none the less." he stated matter of factly and she knew that the conversation was over. But she wasn't prepared for what he said then. "I will try to get Chin, Kono and Danny to agree and to get a few days leave for us. That way it will be safer for all."

"I...you...agree?" she stuttered, not sure how to form a right sentence anymore. Now there came the nervousness she had whenever she was stressed out.

"I think we all can use a day off once in a while."

"Oh my...thank you. Really I mean it. I don't know how I can ever repay you for this."

Steve grinned and put his arms around her shoulders "Well for one you could be my date to the Governor's Ball next week."

Clara's eyes widened and she felt giddy just hearing him refer as his date. She smiled and enthusiastically nodded her head.

"Cool. I'm really glad, because Catherine wasn't able to get shore leave and Jameson said, we had to bring someone."

Instantly the teachers face fell at the mention of the Naval Intelligence woman. Obviously it wasn't nothing between those two, but she could only blame herself, not giving him a chance.

The day after the kidnapping she had refused to be helped. Steve did everything in his power to get her out of the hole Clara was in, but she didn't want to see anyone. He had tried to talk to her, even about the things that happened at her flat. And she would have none of it, having had the chance to think about everything.

Being with the Commander would lead to constant worry and living in fear, something the young woman didn't want. Not even sacrificing her safety for love. Only after he had left her alone and she was able to regroup her thoughts had she realized, that telling Steve, that she didn't want to start anything with him, was a huge mistake.

And now she stood her, just being friends with the handsome man in front of her, but as quickly as her disappointment came, Clara made it disappear again.

"Yeah, sure. No problem, that's what friends do for each other, right?" she muttered, though Steve still heard her. He could sense something was wrong, but didn't want to pressure her, knowing Clara wasn't a fan of big events with too many people. Although he believed it was the mention of Catherine's name that had the teacher in such turmoil.

"Alright, when do you want to take that trip?"

"Well, I thought maybe the day after tomorrow, the sooner the better. My boss said I could choose the date. I just need to tell my class now after my break." she said and looked over at Steve.

He slowly nodded his head and told her good-bye once she left the office. Steve sat back down on his chair and thought about the last week. Clara had shut him out and he turned to Catherine.

Sighing he rubbed his hands over his face and leaned back. A knock sounded on the glass door to his office. Looking up he found Danny standing there.

"Hey, Super-SEAL, what's the matter?" he asked and walked over to his partners desk.

"Nothing."

Danny looked at Steve with a raised eyebrow, knowing it wasn't nothing, but still he let it go. "Okay. What did Clara want? I just saw her leave."

"She wanted me as their guide through a jungle hike. Clara is taking her class to get inspiration for a project."

Danny's face blanched. "A hike? In the jungle? With you?" The jersey detective got a nod with each question.

"Oh you gotta be kid...you remember what happened the last time, right?" By now Steve's partner had started pacing around the office, thinking of how the Commander was a danger magnet.

"Yeah I do. But no, this is just causal, besides I'm taking Chin, Kono and you with me."

Danny pointed to himself and then shook his head 'no'.

/

"Remind me again, why I had to come to this?" Danny groaned as they walked through the Hawaiian jungle.

"Well for one, because Steve asked you to." Chin started and jumped over a bigger root on the ground. "And second your daughter is part of Clara's class."

The father let out a loud sigh and continued after the two cousins.

In the front Steve and Clara walked leading the class to a spot that both deemed perfect for the teachers project.

"Are you doing alright?" he looked beside him, where the young woman was walking.

The teacher nodded her head and smiled at him. She had gotten over the fact that Steve was back together with Catherine. What use was it to get worked up over something like that.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Clara turned around and looked at her class. "How are you guys holding up?" she asked and smiled as she got a positive response from the kids.

"Ms. Clara, how far is it till we get there?" Grace asked and looked at her two favorite people.

"It's just over the hill over there." Steve said, taking the charge and pointed at a small hill about ten feet in front of them.

Grace nodded her head and went back to talking to her friend.

"So, why did you decide to join the Navy?" Clara finally asked him.

"Well it's the usual story. My grandfather was in the Navy, my dad is, was a vet and with the HPD and after my mother died I joined, too."

Clara nodded her head at his answer. "And now you are here permanently?"

"No, I'm in the reserves, which means when I get a mission, I have to leave again."

"Oh, wow. I...well right now, I'm kinda speechless." she told him laughing softly.

"Yeah?" Steve joined in the laughter and started climbing the small hill. "There's no need to worry your pretty, little head. As of now, I can stay where I am."

"Ah, that's good to know, because I have a few places I'd like to go and see." she said trailing after the Commander. "I have been living here for half a year and I haven't even been to Pearl Harbor, which is like a crime for being a history nerd."

The ex-SEAL grinned. "Alright, then I should really take you to have your history hunger stilled."

Clara nodded at that and smiled.

Only a few minutes later they arrived at the designated spot and she proceeded to teach the class how to draw a natures beauty, while the Five-0 team stood to the side, enjoyed their time off and watched out for danger, well more like Steve did.

/

"So, what are you going to wear to the dinner tomorrow?" Steve asked Clara when they had found a calm spot near the class.

"And why would you want to know, Commander?" she asked and looked at him. "Are you going to give me a corsage like it's done at the prom?"

"Maybe." he simply told her, giving her the benefit of the doubt.

"Well, I'm going to wear something long and that is all I'm telling you." Clara said and took a long sip of her water.

Steve looked at her dumbfounded, but then his shocked look turned into a grin. "Well, I'm wearing something long, too."

Now it was the teacher's turn to look dumbfounded at her friend but she quickly recovered. Smiling Clara stood up and walked to her class. Before she reached them though, she turned back and shot the Commander a haughty look. "Well now it's going to be a very nice surprise, don't you think?"

"I'll get you tomorrow night around seven. Be prepared to get entertained, Ms. Clara." Steve responded and went back over to his team-members.

/

The next day found Clara pacing nervously in her apartment. It wasn't like it was a date for Steve and her, but still she was nervous. She fidget with her blue dress and the long waves her friend had put her hair in.

Susan stood off to the side, watching her friend and fellow teacher closely. She had brought her one of her evening dresses to wear to the party and helped her with the rest.

"Clara, stop your pacing, you'll ruin everything before you get to the party." the other woman said and took a hold of her arms. "I thought it wasn't a date."

"It isn't, but I'm still nervous. What if I embarrass him?"

Susan shook her head, looking at her friend. "You won't. You are looking every bit the woman to be at his side and I know all the others will envy you and even him."

Clara took a deep breath and nodded her head, only to look up shocked as a knock sounded on the door. Both women let go of each other and the young teacher made her way to open said door.

There stood Steve, dressed in a black tux. Clara swallowed hard before she gave him a smile.

"Hey." she said and moved to the side to let him into his apartment.

"You look beautiful, Clara." he said and kissed her cheek softly.

"Uh thanks." hearing someone clear their throat both turned to see Susan still standing there. "Oh, uhm, Steve this is Susan Grande, she teaches with me. Sue, that is Steven J. McGarrett."

"Finally I get to meet you, Commander." the older woman said, once they were introduced.

Clara blushed a deep red and grabbed her clutch. "I think we should go now." she said, taking Steve's arm and left the building.

Once they stood outside in front of the car, the teacher let out a slight laugh. "Wow you went all out, huh?"

Steve grinned and shook his head. "No, that's Danny's."

"Ah." she said and got in once Steve had opened the door.

In silence they drove off to the Hilton Village, where the Ball was held. Clara shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Steve looked over at her and put his hand over hers.

"You okay?"

She looked over to him, as she felt his warm skin brush hers. Clara only gave him a soft nod and looked out the window.

"Hey, you don't need to be nervous. Everything is going to be fine." he told her.

It wasn't the usual way he drove. Normally he would have been at the Hilton in about ten minutes, but seeing Clara sitting nervously next to him, he decided it would be better to take it slower. And not just the driving had changed, he actually wanted to spent more time with the young woman in his car.

Ever since he had gone on that hiking trip with her, his feelings changed. Steve had talked with Chin before he came to get her. Just thinking about Clara made him feel different to when he thought about Catherine.

Sighing softly, so that she didn't hear him, the Commander was glad that they finally arrived at the Village. He parked the Camero and gave the keys to a valet while another one held the door open for Clara to get out.

Steve waited and once she came to his side, he linked their arms and led Clara to the main part of the party.

"Ah Commander McGarrett." the Governor said and came over to greet Clara and him.

"Governor." Steve nodded in greeting and held tighter onto Clara's hand.

"I'm glad you came. And with such a lovely company."

Clara smiled and shook the Governor's hand while the man next to them introduced each.

"Governor Jameson, this is Clara Matthews, a friend of ours. Clara, this is Pat Jameson."

"Nice to meet you, Governor." the teacher said and smiled at the older woman.

"Same here. So how do you know Steve?"

"I teach Grace Williams." Clara answered and looked over at Steve, who had to grin at her blunt answer.

"Oh, Det. Williams' daughter?" Pat Jameson asked and both Steve and Clara nodded their heads. "Well then, why don't you both get something to drink and have some fun."

Steve let out a loud sigh and then turned and smiled at Clara.

"You don't like her?" she asked him and took a sip from the champagne flute, she grabbed from one of the waiters.

"It's not a matter of liking her, sometimes I don't trust her." Steve said and placed his hand on her lower back.

"Would you like to dance Ms. Clara?" he asked and took the glass from her, as she nodded, placing it back on a tray.

"I'd love to Commander." Clara said and took his hand.

Steve led her over to the dance floor in the middle of the garden. A slow song was played and both swayed softly to the music. The Commander looked down at Clara and held her close to his body. He could see a slight blush had formed on her cheeks and knew it must be from the close proximity.

"Have I told you that you look really good in a tux?" she asked him and earned a soft chuckle from Steve.

"I think you might have mentioned something. The dress looks really good on you, too." he responded.

Clara thanked him and smiled at the Commander. She laid her head on his broad shoulder, enjoying the feeling of being safe.

And Steve, too, had thoughts along those lines. He liked Clara, but he wasn't sure if it were the feelings of a good friend or more. He needed the time to think about that and would have to keep the young woman at a safe distance until then.

When Clara felt Steve stiffen during the dance she looked up and could see his stone-faced mask. She put her hand on his cheek, making the Commander look at her.

"Are you alright?"

"I...yeah. Just a few things on my mind." he said and gave Clara a smile, but she wasn't convinced.

"Maybe we should leave and call it a night." she told him and stepped out of the circle of his arms and gave Steve a serious look.

"We don't have to, Clara." he said, but the teacher gave him a stern look, stopping all protests coming from the ex-Seal.

"Obviously something is bothering you. And as your friend I'm telling you that we should leave now."

Although the words had cut deep into her chest, Clara knew that nothing more could come off the relationship she had now with Steve. But unbeknownst to her, Steve felt his heart tighten at the thought of just having her as his friend. And it wasn't in a good way.

/

**A/N so I hope you guys liked it, let me know what you think of it.**


	8. Confession Time

**A/N so I hope you guys liked it, let me know what you think of it.**

**A/N for all those who want to see the clothes Clara is wearing, go to my profile page, there's a link where you can find it.**

**Chapter 8**

"My god. I can't believe you guys." the young woman was ranting while walking to and fro next to the hospital bed.

Both men looked at Clara who had given Danny and Steve a piece of her mind on the danger of their job.

While having a case, the Jersey cop was exposed to sarin and ended up in the hospital. After his vitals had been getting better again, Steve had come by the school to get Grace and had told Clara what was going on.

Ever since the Governor's Ball Steve and Clara had acted differently around each other, trying to avoid the topic of their relationship status. It was confusing to all people around them. Even the blind could see that those two shouldn't just be friends, but both were to dumb to acknowledge the fact.

So after getting Grace, the Commander drove back to the hospital, together with Clara, as she wanted to see her friend, too.

And now here they were, listening to her lecturing them. "Why can't you guys have normal cases like every other cop in a city, too. You always get hurt." she said pulling her hands through her hair.

Danny looked up from where he was laying in the hospital bed. "Clara, everything is alright again. I get to leave tomorrow, they just want to keep me for observation."

With a exasperated sigh the teacher sat herself into a chair next to the window. "I'm sorry, it's just...you guys are like family and I'm worried about you."

Steve had stood in the corner next to Danny's bed and watched her carefully. He had taken the time to think about everything concerning Clara. The days after the Ball he had spent some time with Catherine, who had gotten shore leave for a few days. And then he knew that his feelings had changed. He needed to tell Clara.

The door opened and Rachel walked into the room. She went over to her ex-husband and made sure everything was alright with him. It seemed as if they never were divorced. Pushing himself off of the wall, the Commander walked over to Clara and took her arm, indicating they leave the Detective and his ex-wife some room.

The young woman looked back at the pair and nodded her head, exiting the room with the ex-SEAL.

"I'm sorry for being so forward with you guys. But hearing what happened with Danny had me so worried." she told Steve, looking at his profile as they left the hospital. "And to be honest, I'm worried about you, too."

He stopped in his stride and moved his gaze toward Clara. "You...are worried?"

Her nod confirmed his question and Steve couldn't help the smile, that stole itself onto his face.

"Clara we need to talk. It's important."

"O-Okay."

She was unsure what this would entail. Usually when a guy said 'We need to talk' it meant something bad. The Commander led her over to a secluded area in the hospital park and sat down with Clara on a little bench there.

Steve took her smaller hands in his and stroked the skin on her palms. He looked deep into her light blue eyes, trying to find the words to tell her of his thoughts. Pulling one of his hands back, the ex-SEAL pushed it through his short hair.

"Is something wrong, Steve?"

He sighed, knowing what he was about to tell her, would change everything.

"No, nothing. In fact everything is fine, well besides the Danny-situation." he tried to joke about, which only resulted in a raised eyebrow from Clara. "Alright sorry."

"Steve, if it's something I did, than I'm sorry about it." She wasn't sure how to react. This was so unusual to Steve.

"Clara no, god no. I...fuck. Ever since I met I was feeling strange. I wasn't sure what it was. And when I saw you with this...with Samuel, I felt a little green eyed monster rising in me." Another sigh came from his lips and he leaned forward, pressing his lips softly onto Clara's.

With wide eyes she looked into Steve's blue ones, before they closed of their own accord. A soft moan escaped her as Clara put her arms around his neck. He, too, put his hands on her face, stroking the soft skin on her cheeks, before they both had to come up for air.

Clara had a soft smile playing on her lips as she looked at the man in front of her, but there was something still in the back of her mind.

"What about Catherine?"

"What about her?" Steve shot back and looked down at the woman next to him.

"I thought you guys had something going on."

The Commander shook his head and pushed back a strand of her brown hair that had fallen into her eyes. "No, it was more a shore-leave-booty-call kinda thing. Nothing serious."

The teacher just nodded her head and leaned back against Steve's chest, laying her head on his shoulder.

"So are we official now?" he asked and lightly stroked her arm.

Clara smirked and looked up at him, shrugging her shoulders. "You haven't asked me yet."

"Oh, well then." Steve let go of her and stood from the bench. He went down on his knee and took Clara's hand in his. "Clara Matthews, will you be my girlfriend."

She gave him a deep look before nodding her head. "Yes, we'll try."

He got up from the floor and kissed her soundly, framing her face with his hands. Clara smiled into the kiss. It felt so natural to be with him, being close to Steve.

"Meet me tonight." he said, the words spilling out of his mouth before he was able to think about them.

"Tonight? I...What about the case?" she asked looking down at their still entwined hands.

"I will make sure it is solved until then. Now that I finally have you I want to spoil you to the fullest." he told her with a quick kiss. "I will get you, dress causal."

Clara smiled and nodded at him before Steve grabbed his phone, that had been ringing for some time, from his pant pocket. She mouthed a 'See you' and left the Commander to his conversation, but not before she gave him a sweet kiss on his lips.

Grinning from ear to ear, Clara left the hospital and called Sue. She needed advice, now. Once her friend answered she pounced.

"I need your help."

"OH MY GOD!" Sue exclaimed and the younger woman tried to hide the chuckle that rose, unsuccessfully. "Did he fess up?"

"Yeah, Steve fessed up. It was so unlike him."

"Okay, so what do you need?" the older woman asked her friend and Clara let out a sigh.

"What should I wear tonight. He's taking me out and said I should dress casual."

"Oh, I just know the right thing for you to wear." Sue told her.

/

Clara pushed some strands out of her face, as she sat and waited for Steve to come. He had called her shortly before he left the HQ, so he should be at her apartment any time now.

And then a knock sounded. She stood up and smoothed down the flowery top she wore over her light jeans. Smiling, Clara opened the door and came face to face with a smiling Steve McGarrett.

"Hey." she said and let him enter her apartment as he copied the greeting.

He stepped inside and used the time he had to give her a once over. Steve couldn't help the grin that moved onto his lips. He walked up to Clara and put his hands on her waist, laying his head on her shoulder. It was so different to his usual persona, but Clara loved it.

"You look great, babe." he said and kissed her neck.

Clara turned and put her arms around his neck. "Thank you. And you" she said, looking at his cargos and pulled on the neck of his polo. "look hot, Commander."

She kissed him and had to stretch, even though she was wearing heels. Steve chuckled softly and ended the kiss.

"You're short."

"You're an ass."

Both smiled at each other before they left Clara's apartment. Together they walked down to Steve's dark blue truck and got in.

"So where are you taking me?" Clara asked him once they were seated in the car.

"If I say it's a surprise, are you going to be quite?" Steve countered and rolled his eyes when she shook her head.

"Of course." Shaking his head he pulled onto the H1 highway to get to Waikiki beach. "I got a table at Ocean House."

Clara hummed and turned in her seat. "Well at least you are going to feed me right."

Steve gave her a mock-hurt look and put his hand on her thigh. "Are you saying I'm starving you? All those times you came over for the barbeques with everyone and you're telling me I ain't feeding you right."

The young woman laughed softly and kissed his cheek. "No, you're giving me too much to eat, actually. I already feel like a whale."

"You're no whale, babe. You're perfect." Leaning over, Steve gave her a quick kiss. Still on the H1 he swiftly weaved through the traffic, trying to get to their destination faster.

/

"So you never told me about your family." The Commander said after the waiter had finally left taking their order.

Clara took a sip from her white wine and looked deep into Steve's blue eyes. "Well my parents still live in Newark. Occasionally they come and visit me, but they left for their second honeymoon this month, so I won't see them for some time."

"You're from Jersey, too?" He asked and grinned at her, as the teacher nodded her head.

"Yeah, but don't tell Danny yet or he will try to get me on his side."

"Would you really do that?"

"I don't know." Clara told him and shrugged her shoulders.

Steve leaned back in his seat and shot her an incredulous look. Soon the waiter came back with the food and they continued the conversation while eating.

"Do you have any siblings?" He asked her and could see a smile forming on Clara's lips.

"Yeah, a younger sister. She's currently in college, wants to be a journalist." she said and grinned thinking about her sister Amy, who was eight years younger than Clara. She could feel the proudness swelling in her chest.

"I know the feeling. I have a younger sister, too, Mary, but I haven't heard from her for some time now." He sighed and took a sip from his beer.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." she said but Steve waved it off. "She'll call eventually."

Clara smiled and both fell into a comfortable silence, just enjoying each others company.

/

"I had a wonderful night, Commander McGarrett." Clara said with a grin, as Steve walked her back to her door.

He grinned at her and put his arms on her waist, pulling the young woman into his hard body. She sighed and laid her arms comfortably on his shoulders.

"I am glad you enjoyed yourself tonight. We should probably do it again."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good plan." she answered and smiled at him.

Steve looked deeply into her light eyes and brushed a piece of her hair out of her face.

"Permission to kiss you now, ma'am?" Steve said and Clara grinned.

"Permission granted, Lieutenant Commander." She couldn't help herself as she heard the words coming from him.

Steve leaned down and put his lips over hers, moving softly against Clara's own lips. Moaning softly she put her hands in his hair and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. It was a dream come true, ever since she had met Steve in front of Grace's school.

After they broke the kiss and came up for air again, he smiled broadly at Clara.

"What do you think about a snorkeling tour tomorrow?"

She looked at him shocked at his abrupt question but then gave him a grin as answer.

"Good. I'll get you tomorrow at 10.30am. So pack your things and be ready by then." he told her and slightly moved away from her.

Clara mock-saluted which caused Steve to laugh loudly. "Sir, yes, sir."

"You'd make a good naval officer." he said grinning, which caused her to snort at the statement.

"Yeah right."

"Yeah, I was kidding. But I'll see you tomorrow."

The young woman nodded her head and leaned up to give him a sweet kiss.

"Good Night Commander."

"Good Night, Ms. Matthews."

They exchanged another short kiss before both went their separate ways. Clara went into her apartment and Steve left in his truck, but not before he waved her good-bye.

/

**A/N so I hope you guys liked it and it wasn't too OOC. Let me know what you think. Thanks**


	9. A small piece of heaven

**Chapter 9**

The next morning started soon for Clara. But it wasn't a bad thing. She hadn't been able to sleep anyway, the past days events playing repeatedly in her mind. A soft smile crossed her features as she thought of Steve.

Clara took her cup of black tea and looked over at the clock in her kitchen. It was only eight o'clock, giving her still more than two hours until Steve would arrive. So she finished her drink and started cleaning up. Once the things she had laying around were in order she got dressed.

Putting a Rip Curl vest over her bikini she slipped into her shorts and waited for Steve to come. It wasn't long before her phone rang. Clara answered on the second ring and smiled as she heard his voice.

"Good Morning, Commander." She said and could her his grin over the phone.

"Well someone is in a good mood today." He answered her and laughed softly. "So listen I'm on my way to get you now." Little did Clara know that he already was at the building and wanted to surprise her.

"Oh, that's good. Just let me get my things together."

With a nod he thanked the old lady that had just exited the building and left the door open for him to enter. He took the stairs two at a time and stopped in front of the door to Clara's apartment. He knocked loudly and waited for her to open up.

Hearing the knock, Clara looked up and stood from the couch. "Steve there's someone at the door. Give me a sec." she told him, walking over to open it.

A soft gasp escaped her as she saw Steve standing there. He hung up and smiled at Clara. "Surprise." he said softly and moved into the apartment. He slung his arms around her waist and pulled her into his body.

"Hey." he said and took the phone from her hand, disconnecting the call.

Clara didn't know what to do, it was a really welcome surprise. "Hey." she greeted and smiled at him. "This is nice."

"Yeah." Steve agreed and kissed her softly. "You ready to leave?"

The young woman nodded her head and left his embrace. She went over and put on the thong sandals, while grabbing her beach bag. "Now I'm ready."

The ex-SEAL grabbed her hand and led Clara out of her building. They went over to his truck and got in on their sides. Steve started the car and they drove off towards the beach.

"So are we going to play the same game as yesterday or are you going to tell me where we're heading?" she asked from her seat next to Steve and grinned as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm never getting to surprise you with our locations, am I?"

"I don't think so." she stated plainly and laughed at his face.

"And if I don't tell you?" he asked shooting her a questioning look.

"Well then I will have to use my undeniable charm and get it out of you." She grinned and reached over, laying her hand on Steve's thigh. She squeezed softly and waited for his reaction which never came.

"You forget, babe, I'm a SEAL. I can shut it off when I need to."

Pouting Clara fell back in the passenger seat and crossed her arms over her chest. "You're mean."

Steve laughed and reached over, linking their hands together. "Once we're there you will have stopped pouting, because you will love what you see."

"Is that a promise?"

"Oh yes it is." he smirked and proceeded the drive to the beach.

Only a few minutes later, he parked the car next to a small patch of trees. Turning to Clara he pointed to the trail that led towards the beach. "We need to get through there to get to our spot."

Clara nodded her head and got out of the truck. Steve walked around the vehicle and grabbed both bags before he led the young woman through the trees. Walking next to her, he took the time to study Clara. She was dressed in board shorts and a Rip Curl vest. He would lie if he told anyone that he wasn't affected by her appearance.

Steve pulled her closer and tightened his hold on Clara. "Have I told you that I really like this outfit on you?"

She looked at him and gave Steve a weary smile, not sure how to respond. Of course he had told her she looked good, but there she was mostly dressed in longer or more clothes. "Thanks, I guess."

Steve shook his head and kissed Clara, making sure she could feel the sincerity he poured in it. "Don't do that. I'm being honest with you, babe."

The young woman smiled and leaned against him. They walked on and soon they came to the beach. Clara gasped at the breathtaking sight in front of her. It was beautiful, the water the deepest blue she had ever seen and the beach the whitest in all of Hawaii.

"It's beautiful Steve." she said and let go of his arm, twirling in the sands. Turning back to the ex-SEAL she gave him a look. "I thought we would go snorkeling?"

His answer was the shaking of his head, as he walked up to Clara. "Have you ever gone snorkeling?"

"Well, there was this one time back in High School. But other then that never."

"Alright, well get rid of those shorts and we can get in the water." Steve said and rummaged in his bag to get the diving gear for both of them. He turned back to Clara, who had just gotten out of her shorts, and cleared his throat. He could feel the lower part of his anatomy tighten at the sight of her standing there in the green bikini bottoms. 'So much for being a SEAL.' he thought.

"Oh nice, you got my some in violet." Clara commented as she took the fins and scuba mask from him.

Nodding his head he, too, grabbed his own before pulling his shirt off, too.

Once they both were ready, Steve grabbed Clara's hand and smiled at her. "Don't worry, I'm with you all the way." he said and led her into the water.

She wasn't sure if it should reassure her, knowing that there could be sharks in the water, but knowing that Steve was with her made her feel better all together. She smiled behind her mask and together they went under the water.

It was fascinating to see so many different things. The plants, the animals, everything was so...amazing. Steve turned to Clara and gave her a thumbs up and a questioning look, indicating if she was alright. The young woman gave a slight nod and made her own thumbs stick up. Steve grabbed her hand again and led her through the small reef.

Moving her slightly over the water Clara could see a cave a few feet away from them. Steve followed her movement and grinned as he saw it too. He took out the breathing piece and smiled. "Would you like to explore it?"

Clara nodded her head and this time they swam the few feet on the surface. The cave itself only had a small hole to swim through, but inside it was enormous. In the ceiling was a big hole, giving them a glimpse of the blue sky above and a few plants, flowers and trees had grown around it.

"This is amazing." Clara said as she looked around it and pulled her mask and gear off.

Steve smiled and pulled her into his body, as they stood on a stone ledge in the cave. He put his arms on her waist and leaned down to kiss her, moving his lips with her own. Clara smiled into the kiss and let out a soft moan, crossing her arms in his neck.

"Did you know that this was here?" she asked once they had broken the kiss to get much needed air.

The ex-SEAL shook his head. "No, but I'm glad we found it." he said, looking around the large space of their new sanctuary. He planned to come back with her whenever they both needed a much needed time together. This would be their secret for now. It was their small piece of paradise in heaven.


End file.
